Las caderas no mienten
by cervatilla
Summary: Un songfic de Ron y hermione con la cancion de Hips don't Lie en versión española de Shakira.Ron en una discoteca aborda a una chica como cada noche...


****

**_Yo no sabia que tu bailabas así_**

_**Aquella noche yo me enloquecí**_

_**Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa**_

_**Shakira, shakira**_

Un chico pelirrojo recuerda lo que pasó hace dos noches en una discoteca muggle.

FLASHBACK

-oooo-

Un chico pelirrojo entraba en una discoteca muggles como cada viernes y sábado, el motivo era sencillo conquistar a una chica guapa, que bailara bien y que quisiera pasar una noche con él, hacía años que no tenía una novia formal, digamos que esto le era mucho más cómodo, sin problemas una chica que buscara la atención de otro chico, y que quisiera a un chico por otra noche, se había dado cuenta de su potencial, para nada era el chico tímido que en un entonces fue, si no que era decidido.

Al fondo de la pista le llama la atención una chica... la verdad es que su sonrisa significaba que le gustaba esa chica... mediana estatura, pelo ondulado, castaña, con una minifalda negra y un top blanco, lo sorprendía como bailaba además tenia un corro de chicas y chicos que debían ser amigos porque reían todos, la verdad es que bailaba muy bien, la chica deja de estar en medio y es otro chico el que está en el centro parecía que un juego cada uno bailaba en el centro, de verdad que esa chica bailaba muy bien... movía sus caderas sin timidez sin vergüenza y la verdad que el sabía mucho de eso, eso significaba que la chica no tenía vergüenza alguna y que era decidida y con un poco de suerte podría ser algo seductora...

Bebe el liquido que le havia servido el camarero en un vaso pequeño mientras que él observaba a la chica y se acerca a ella por detrás decidido a emplear la misma táctica que con las chicas así que sin ningún pudor pone su mano a un costado de la cintura de la chica y empieza a bailar con ella, ella en un principio se sobresalta y mira a una de sus amigas y le guiña un ojo así que ella empieza a bailar con el chico cuando él ve que ella baila con el le susurra al oído proporcionándole a la chica un cosquilleo:

-"Tu nombre, bonita, tu casa o la mía".

La chica cierra los ojos por el susurro le había dado un escalofrío con las palabras pero después asimilando lo que el chico le había insinuado, le había dejado algo sorprendida... que hacia? Aceptaba?

Sonriendo aunque el no vea esa sonrisa se acerca a un chico que estaba bailando en el corro y lo arrastra hasta el medio done ella baila con el chico y el chico ve su rostro... no podía ser lo que veían sus ojos no... esa chica no podía ser ella. . parecía todo lo contrario a ella o... había hecho un cambio muy brusco... como había hecho él, ella nunca se hubiera puesto una falda de esas, ni bailaba así, bueno... la verdad es que nunca la había visto bailar de esa manera, por mucho que se hubiera fijado en el colegio ya que durante unos tres años había estado loco por ella en ese momento la chica también parecía haberse dado cuenta también de quien era la persona que se le había insinuado... Pelirrojo... y esta segura que era pecoso, aunque no se le veían con los focos, no lo podía creer¿era él? El tímido e indeciso Ron? No lo podía creer, pero finalmente sonríe juguetona mente y empieza a bailar con el chico mucho más pegados que antes.

__

_**Tu sabes que palabras hay**_

_**Para hacerme suspirar**_

_**Mantente atento**_

_**Ya va llegando el momento**_

Sabía que él volvería a buscarla sabia que volvería a acercarse y volvería a susurrarle algo, aunque hubiera cambiado bastante le daba ese presentimiento, y la verdad es que él había mejorado con el tiempo.

Eso era lo que pasaba dentro de sus cabecitas ninguno se podía creer que se habían conocido hacia muchos años, y parecía que los antiguos niños habían desaparecido para dar paso a dos personas mayores de unos 24 años, tan cambiados a como eran antes. La verdad es que antes tenía pensado acercarse de nuevo a ella pero ahora tenia algo de miedo... pero el deseo le ganaba así que decidido entra en el corro coge su mano y la atrae hacia sí quedando sus bocas a un centímetro de tocarse:

"Hermione.. Por favor..." - el chico le estaba suplicando cosa que a ella le gustaba, parecía que su deseo era más grande del que ella pensaba ¿ porque era tal vez porque algo dentro de él había renacido algo que había estado aparcado dentro de su corazón apagado había vuelto a renacer con mucha fuerza?

"Como le diría a cualquier otro chico, he venido para estar con mis amigos no para ame con un desconocido".- dice juguetonamente.

"Yo no soy ningún desconocido..."

"Ahora si lo eres..."

__

_**Será, será**_

_**Que lo que aún no fue**_

_**Es porque fue para hacerse hoy**_

_**Y sientes y siento**_

_**Mira así, baby así es perfecto.**_

**__**

En ese momento él la besa, primero despacio, y tierno. Hacia años que no hacia eso con tanto sentimiento y con tanta delicadeza ya que con una persona se una noche todo era ansia y pasión pero eso era diferente... y entonces el propio ron se había dado cuenta que eso era lo que había deseado siempre ese pequeño niñito tímido y cabezota. El beso se torna mas apasionado los dos sienten cosas, ella siente lo mismo siente como su deseo mas anhelado de pequeña se estaba cumpliendo y la verdad es que era como lo había imaginado tantas veces, pero dejó de pensarlo y recordarlo hace años y parecía haberlo olvidado pero esto que estaba sintiendo ahora se lo estaba volviendo a recordar, se separan por la falta de aire los dos miran profundamente y el con mucho valor le susurra en su oído:

"A veces las casualidades no son solo eso, puede que lo que no pasó antes, pase ahora."

En ese momento el se aleja de ella tenia que dejarle su espacio para pensar, y la verdad es que el no estaba seguro como siempre de que esa chica le fuera a buscar, ahora volvía a ser el niño dudoso, y la verdad es que estaba demasiado nervioso para nada seguro de sí mismo, nunca antes desde hacia muchos años había perdido esa seguridad y sobretodo ante una chica.

__

_**Amor yo no me canso de verte,**_

_**Y me estás enloqueciendo,**_

_**En mis brazos yo quiero tenerte,**_

_**Y que sientas lo que siento. **_

_**Cuando te veo caminar no me puedo controlar**_

_**Amor, te vuelves como el viento,**_

_**Solo quisiera imaginar ser el dueño de tu corazón,**_

_**Y detener el tiempo.**_

Ahora un amigo suyo la había sacado a bailar ella bailaba igual que antes aunque mucho más apagad, más tímida pero no por eso bailaba mas, iba distraída pensando en su mundo, y el no paraba de verla bailar y eso aumentaban las ganas de ir allí y bailar con ella de llevarla a su casa y amarla cosa que no había echo con las demás, al menos no de esa manera, y que ella sintiera lo que le hacia sentir, lo que ella causaba en el, ella ahora mismo se dirige al baño y el la sigue con la mirada, la ve caminar con su manera de siempre, parecía que no en todo había cambiado o es que su forma de caminar ahora mismo se había convertido en la de hace tantos años¿ Ella sentía lo mismo? Ella había vuelto a ser esa niña?. No lo sabía, solo él sabia las ganas que tenia de quedarse junto a ella de estar a su lado y no separarse nunca... que se para el tiempo y que siempre estuviera con ella.

-oooo-

Una chica castaña con el pelo ondulado recuerda esa misma noche

_**Tu sabes que palabras hay**_

_**Para hacerme suspirar**_

_**Mantente atento**_

_**ya va llegando el momento**_

Recordaba cada palabra suya y lo él la hacia sentir con alguna de esas palabras, sabía cual era el tono que a ella mas le gustaba, el que más le marcaba, el que más la derretía y esa noche había tenido que tomar una decisión.

FLASHBACK

-oooo-

__

_**Será, será**_

_**Que lo que aún no fue**_

_**Es porque fue para hacerse hoy**_

_**Y sientes y siento**_

_**Así baby, así es perfecto.**_

Ella estaba en el baño mirándose al espejo recordaba esa frase de él hacia un momento:

"A veces las casualidades no son solo eso, puede que lo que no pasó antes, pase ahora."

Primero un chico se le había insinuado como muchas veces lo hacían pero con ninguno se animaba, pero con ese la verdad es que se hubiera ido aun no sabían quien era, ya que su insinuación le había puesto los pelos de gallina la había hecho estremecer, después al darse cuenta de quien era... sus dudas se habían agolpado en su cabeza pero quiera... encima el la había besado... y había dicho esa ultima frase... que hacia iba? Se le acercaba?

__

_**Ay lo que será, será**_

_**Y lo que aún no fue**_

_**Es porque fue que sea ya**_

_**Me buscas, te encuentro**_

_**Mira así, baby así es perfecto**_

La chica salía del baño y se dirigía a la pista, parecía que ella ya había tomado una decisión al final y al cabo había ido con sus amigos se gira sobre el taburete para decirle al camarero que le pusiera otro chupito de esos estaba girado y no podía ver como la chica se acercaba a él cuando va a coger el vaso que el camarero le ha servido una mano se adelanta a la suya sigue esa mano y ve como el vaso se dirige a los labios de la chica y como ella se lo bebe de un sorbo viendo como su garganta traga ese liquido.

"Las casualidades a veces no son solo eso, lo que no fue, fue para que sea ahora".- le dice sonriendo y la sonrisa de él se une a la de ella hasta que ella se decide a besarlo.

__

_**Amor, ahora que empiezas a verme**_

_**De esa forma animal**_

_**Ya no sé lo que piensas hacerme**_

_**Si está bien o sienta mal **_

_**Mi voluntad se echó a perder**_

_**No hay ciego peor que el que no quiere ver**_

_**Si lo que hago con las manos lo deshago con los pies**_

_**Lo que hay es lo que ves.**_

-OOOOO-

La verdad es que siento una sensación extraña, no estoy acostumbrada a que me mires con esos ojos, con esa adoración, con ese amor? Podría ser me lo confesaste muchas veces esa noche, sólo sé que esa mirada derrite, me hace sentir muchas cosas, me siento débil ante ti, debo admitirlo estoy enamorada de ti, creo que siempre lo estuve solo que el momento todavía no había llegado, puede que sea mandona, puede que tenga mucho carácter pero lo que soy es lo que ves y ahora mismo me ves te has girado y me miras con ese deseo que descubrí esa noche, que ambos descubrimos esa noche y que algún día nos acostumbraremos a vernos así, y a los sentimientos que nos proporciona este beso.

Bueno aquí un songfic mío la verdad es que últimamente me está pegando por hacer capítulos únicos Jejejejej bueno lo que quiero decir es que la canción sigue pero lo otro ya no iba con la historia y se repetía espero que os haya gustado! Besos.

LEED MIS OTROS FICS.

QUIERO REVIEWS! AUNQUE SEAN BOMBAS DE LO MALA QUE ES!

BESOSSSS


End file.
